Happy Birthday
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Roger's first mistake was to deprive Mello of his chocolate. His second mistake, was to suggest that he should be more like Near; who was always calm and composed. Roger's final mistake was to remove Matt from Mello's side. Beyonds's POV.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note

**Suggested Listening**: Happy Birthday - The Birthday Massacre

**Summary:** Rogers first mistake was to deprive Mello of his chocolate. His second mistake, after finally having enough of Mello's behavior, was to suggest that he should be more like Near; who was always calm and composed. Roger's final mistake was to remove Matt from Mello's side-

_~Happy Birthday~ _

Beyond thought it was absolutely amusing to be wearing a dress as he stepped lightly through all the carnage. The only reason for doing so was that it unsettled the already terrified children, and the more terrified they were, the less rational they became and the lower their numbers went. It was fascinating to watch really, especially as he wasn't the reason for the terror in the first place.

Oh no, not by a long shot, not this time, though it came as a total surprise to most. But not to Beyond. No.... this had been building up for far too long to have been a surprise. From the first moment the white haired child had entered the orphanage, from the moment _Near_ had taken over, as it were. Beyond was no longer in the running, having been too old and having been from the first generation, that save him and Lawliet were dead and gone, though Beyond still stayed at Wammys for the time being.

He paused to stare owlishly at a child, jam covered thumb poised on his lip, before he let his lips stretch into a large grin. A grin that Lawliet had never ever given them, one that Beyond knew the raven wasn't capable of. The child flinched and shrank back in horror, mouth open but gasped as the sound of breaking glass came from down the hallway. Their eyes flickered from Beyond to the hallway and back again until they finally ran off at another crash.

It seemed that the carnage wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Or at least not until someone stopped him, though B wasn't sure who would dare after what had happened to Roger. B snickered, an odd sound even to his own ears, as he thought of the old caretaker. He had been an idiot. The start of it had been the chocolate. Anyone knew it was never a good idea to deprive any addicted child of their drug, and for the old man to do so on the basis that it wasn't helping his placing in the rankings, had rather irritated the blonde haired child. More than irritated actually.

His temper had gotten bad enough that Roger had all of the chocolate in the house removed so that Mello could not get his hands on any.

That had been little over a month before. Mello, bless his little devilish soul, had been an absolute terror afterwards. His concentration was frayed, though he had stayed determined, but his grades had begun to slip. Without something to grind beneath his teeth, to snap apart and gnaw on in anger, he simply had no outlet for his rage other than to lash out at the other children. If they had thought he was bad before, he was_ worse _then. Terrifying in his rage. He had even hit his friend, though only once, from what Beyond had heard.

Roger's second mistake, after finally having enough of Mello's behavior, was to suggest that he should be more like Near; who was always calm and composed. The blonde's room had to be put back together after that, everything being in splinters inside.

Roger's final mistake was to remove Matt from Mello's side, suggesting that they would do better apart, and aiming to keep them apart, permanently. It was the final and most important pillar that had held Mello together, and without it, Mello simply _let go_.

The first few days had been calm, and Beyond had known something was brewing, for Mello was_ never_ calm. Even when he had been happy.

Then one morning, seemingly out of no where, there were screams.

Beyond had woken, taken his time to eat his jam as the screams and sounds of horror had rose, before stepping into the hallway to blink at the barely noticeable spatters of blood on the wall. He had pocketed his jam, and stepped from his room.

He had gotten to Roger's office before he had been certain it was Mello, after all, in a place such as Wammys, it was never wise to simply assume.

The office was coated in blood.

Blood on the walls, blood on the floor, blood on the surfaces, blood on everything. It was quite pretty to be honest. The old caretaker was strapped to his chair, with computer wires and such, with blood frothing from his open lips, face contorted in fear and horror. But what was amusing, was the fact that one of his hands had been sawn off with a serrated kitchen knife, that sat in a bloody mess on the desk in front of him; serrated blades being the most painful when in contact with ones flesh, and a prized trophy sticking out from the middle of his chest.

The force necessary to do something like that would have been needed to be great, and Beyond would have loved to have seen it happen. He felt a smile tug at his lips; blood… it was such a good look for the old man.

The chaos had only spread from there though, anyone being met in the hallways risking the danger of being on the receiving end of the blonde's rage. Insanity.

Beyond had decided to simply wander around the place and look for the blonde, as where he was there would certainly be entertainment, if he hadn't been caught and detained yet.

He had passed an open doorway, only to pause at the sight of the bed covered in blood and what looked like a tube of eyeliner shoved into the lifeless girl's eye socket. If anything, Mello was creative. Or simply so out of it he didn't care what he used anymore. Beyond wandered into the room, something black and white and spotted catching his eyes. He smirked and began to shed his clothing; which was how he came to his current position of wandering around in the black and white dress, stained with jam.

Beyond continued on to where the screams were the loudest, and found a group of girls, idiots to have still been there, watching with wide horrified expressions as Mello literally beat his rival to death. Mello's teeth were bared in anger, eyes unfocused and seething, as he clasped his hands around Near's fragile neck and squeezed until those tiny, pale hands had stopped grasping at his arms and had fallen away to the floor.

Mello then stood, slowly, almost jerking, and turned his gaze to meet them, his expression blank. His eyes were wild, feral-like, hands stained crimson and blood matting parts of his hair and dotting his skin, his numbers next to zero and dropping.

And Beyond grinned.

It was definitely his best birthday ever.

_-End-_

**AN**: So yeah, just something that came to me as I was trying to write my MM fic. Lol. I swear everyday after work I need something to jumpstart my mind or I can't write. And I have never written BB before so when I heard Happy Birthday on my playlist I was compelled to write. *shrug*


End file.
